


Immolation

by spinner_atropos



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes reason wins out over emotion, but that doesn't mean it stops hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immolation

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere post-GB2, but disregarding the video game.

Janine was on her way to lunch when she almost collided with the person in the lobby. She'd seen him off to the side, but hadn't expected him to walk practically into her path. "What's the big idea--" she began, then stopped cold after looking up at his face. She was only caught flat-footed for a few seconds, then her expression hardened. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He didn't seem fazed by her ire. She supposed she should be impressed. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall. "Yeah. Here. So talk."

"We need you back. The only applicants we've been getting are fame-seekers, and none of the temps have lasted a week. No one knows the company like you do. I can't believe we've made it so long with you gone." He smiled. He actually smiled. Not too long ago it might have melted her on the spot.

"I see you've learned a new trick. Besides stalking, I mean. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or threatened that you found out where I work now. It'd almost make me think you gave a shit." He started to speak, but she wasn't done. "Did Venkman send you, or was this your own bright idea?"

"We all agree that we need you back, and Peter has enough business connections in the city that finding you wasn't that hard."

"Well, that's sweet, but I have a perfectly good job here. The pay is better, the hours are predictable, and there's no ghosts, possessed people, or apocalyptic crises to deal with."

"Safe and boring, then." He paused for a beat. "Like Louis Tully."

She took a step forward and slapped him hard before she could think about it. She'd daydreamed often enough about slapping Venkman, but never Egon, and she was starting to feel a little rattled. She stepped back again, trying to hide the fact that she'd started shaking. "Has anyone else told you yet that you've turned into a real asshole? You need to leave this building now, before I have you removed."

He'd barely reacted to the slap, though its mark was clearly visible, and he didn't give her the satisfaction of a reaction now. "I'll tell the others your decision," he said, and left.

As soon as the glass door shut behind him she pivoted on her heel and stalked back into the building. She locked herself in an empty conference room and cried her heart out yet again. She'd thought she'd gotten over it, but seeing him so unexpectedly made her realize she wasn't even close. It was even worse to realize how much he'd changed and to know that she still wasn't smart enough, or strong enough, or something, to get on with her life. She'd carried this torch so long that she'd been badly burned, and would probably carry it until it consumed her.


End file.
